Our Secret Rendezvous
by Lapis Lazuli 13
Summary: A story in which Jason and Nico are friends with benefits. Everything is fine except the part when Nico wakes up and he doesn't like the fact that he is tangled in Jason's arms. He doesn't know why this action bothers him either.


**[Oneshot] Our Secret Rendezvous.**

 ** _Summary_** _: A story in which Jason and Nico are friends with benefits. Everything is fine except the part when Nico wakes up and he doesn't like the fact that he is tangled in Jason's arms. He doesn't know why this action bothers him either._

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

It had become a routine. A familiar habit that Jason found it's hard to give up.

It started as a one night stand. They met at a bar, and both of them were drunk. Too drunk to think straight.

Then it happened.

All Jason remembered about this night was how wonderful it was. The feeling of holding the raven-haired boy in his arms was natural and so right. Their bodies collided together as they have done it a thousand times before. Nico was smelled like cinnamon and mint choco, and it drove Jason crazy. His skin heated with sweat, his lips were swollen with kisses, his torso and thighs covered with hickeys and teeth-shaped bruises. His voice was hoarse after screaming Jason's name hundred times, his cheeks flushed red and wet with tears. And Jason did it again and again until he heard Nico begged him to stop, his whole body was shaking violently and after all, he passed out in Jason's arms.

That was a fantastic night and it overwhelmed Jason with feelings.

He sucked at one night stands. Because it's hard to not fall in love with the sight of someone slept in your bed the morning after. Even if it was a stranger.

Nico wasn't a stranger. He was Jason's hopeless crush since the first time their eyes met each other. Jason volunteered to be drowned in those dark, black bottomless abysses. His soul was captured in the other's eyes.

And Nico was beautiful. Porcelain skin with a hint of olive tone. Long feathery hair that felt so good when it was tangled in Jason's fingers. Curved and kissable lips. Slender arms and legs, with a thin waist that fit into one Jason's arm. A heavenly voice that drove the blond crazy every time he called his name.

 _This boy is the death of me_ , Jason thought in the morning he woke up and found out Nico's sleeping face was the most serene thing he has ever seen. He could do anything to protect this smile on his lips.

…

They met again. At a coffee shop. And they exchanged phone numbers.

Then they slept with each other again. And again. And again.

Till it became a habit. At least a secret rendezvous every week for both of them.

Jason was craving for Nico's body. When in bed, the raven-haired boy had the most erotic figure Jason has ever known. And he can never get enough of it.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"You overdid it last night. Again." Nico tiredly said when they woke up.

"Sorry. I can't help myself."

"Not that I complain. Having sex with you is one of my favourite parts of the week." Nico shrugged. "It's just… my body is hurt. And sore as hell." He winced while trying to get up. "I have a class today. And a test. Crap."

"Why didn't you tell me last night? I wouldn't have done it if I knew." Jason's voice was full of concern. Nico just waved his hand when he stood up.

"It's not a big deal. I'm still a straight-A student."

That was a truth. Jason was impressed with Nico's pretty face and seductive body, but he also admired Nico's intelligence. This boy skipped at least three years and now he was a senior at University. Even though he was younger than Jason and all his classmates, he was still the smartest kid. Jason rarely saw him studying or learning, but he managed to keep his impressive scores at the top of the school.

 _Nico has such a bright future_ , Jason thought. He didn't understand why Nico chose him. He wasn't the coolest or the best student, he was just a football team captain and a good, sometimes above average one. With Nico's appearance and brain, he could easily get anyone that he wanted.

Jason never knew what types of people that Nico liked. He didn't ask because he didn't want to be disappointed. Call him a chicken.

"Earth to Jason. What're you thinking?" Nico's velvety voice snapped Jason back to reality.

"Nothing. Just… some unimportant stuff." Jason denied. Nico's eyes studied him suspiciously, but he didn't ask further.

"Whatever. Do you have a class today?"

Jason nodded. "But it's in the afternoon."

"Then you can have some rest before dragging your ass to whichever that boring class is." Nico snorted. "I don't like neurophysiology. It's hard and it's boring at the same time. Who cares about those electrophysiological recordings? Let the machines read them. Calcium imaging and optogenetics are bunches of craps. And don't let me start about molecular biology, oh my God. I hate this."

Jason didn't understand half of the thing Nico just said. But he loved how the sounds were so mellifluous with Nico's voice anyway. He's even hotter when he speaks Italian or Ancient Greek. Or Latin. Whatever. This boy was a multilingual person. Too much talent in such a small body.

Jason shouldn't think about how Nico's seductive voice when he switched into Italian in the middle of their sexual activities turned him on. Definitely shouldn't imagine anything.

He failed anyway.

"Hey, we haven't decided the next time for our meeting yet." Nico was putting on his jeans. "Is next Monday okay with you?"

"Seems nice. I have a test on Tuesday. Maybe you could help me." Jason chuckled.

"You know I hate politics." Nico rolled his eyes. "But alright. I'll spend half of the night to make sure you'll get at least a B+ for the damn test."

"Thanks." Jason was glad his Nico agreed to help him.

Jason just wasn't sure what should he call him. _Boyfriend?_ Definitely not. _Friend?_ More than that. _Best friend?_ Do best friends have sex with each other regularly? _Friends with benefits?_ Sounds accurate, but it's too long and Jason didn't like the meaningless meaning of it. Just about sex, nothing more.

 _Jason wanted it's something more._

So, _his Nico_. It sounded nice and somewhat it made those butterflies in Jason's stomach fly like crazy.

He wished Nico could know his feeling. But then he panicked about this thought. Nico shouldn't know anything, it's better for both of them.

Jason thought he was fine with their undefined relationship like that. More than friends, less than lovers. He didn't want to break or destroy anything by telling the other how did he feel about him.

…

Nico did fulfill his promise of helping Jason learn. They spent half of the meeting to ask and answer questions about Jason's test, then the rest of this night for familiar activities.

When they finished the third round, Nico curled up in a fetal position and Jason just embraced him tightly.

"I forget all the thing we just have learnt hours ago." Jason whispered into the raven-haired boy's ear.

"Don't waste my hard work by pouring all your memories down the damn drain at the back of your brain." Nico hissed.

"I just want this moment lasts forever." Jason kissed the back of Nico's neck when he said it, his voice was barely audible.

"So you will never need to take the test tomorrow? Clever." Nico smiled when he turned back and pressed a short kiss on the blond's lips. "Just sleep. You'll be fine. I promise."

Jason had a very peaceful dream that night.

…

"I got an A." Jason informed when they met up for a coffee a week later.

"… A what?" Nico was slightly confused. Jason chuckled when he noticed how adorable the other was when he put on that kind of face.

"An A. For the test that you helped me learn last week."

"Ah, I remember it. Congrats!" Nico smiled at him widely. It's quite rare to see him like that, and Jason treasured every moment he could make his Nico smile.

"You're a good teacher. Why don't you think about becoming a real one?" Jason suggested. He was surprised at how Nico can memorize new information so fast and understand them without any difficulties of struggles. This boy was very intelligent.

"I did. Personal tutor at my freshman and sophomore years." Nico snorted. "It's an exhausting job. I can't stand dumb people. But I needed to repeat just the same information again and again with different ways until my students can understand. I only managed to do it for two years. Then I quit. No more teaching."

"You agreed to teach me." Jason pointed out.

"You asked me to help you study, not to teach you something new or repeat the same lecture all over again." Nico waved his hand. "Anyway, you're a special case. Doesn't count."

"Why am I your special case?" Jason tried to hide his nervousness when he slightly emphasized the word _your_.

"Because you're the greatest partner-in-bed I have ever had as a student?" Nico teased. Then he let out a string of laugh when Jason's eyes widened with shock. "I was joking, Jason! Of course I didn't sleep with any of my students! That's too unprofessional!"

Jason didn't know he was holding his breath till he let it out with relief. "I know you're not this type of person."

"So what's kind of person that you think I am?" Nico smiled when he took a sip of his black macchiato.

"… I dunno. Smart, humour, good-looking, warm-hearted, loyal with friends, helpful and all?" Jason guessed.

Nico almost choked on his drink. "Are you describing yourself, Jason Grace?"

"No?" The word let out Jason's mouth sounded more like a question than a statement.

"You are." Nico's eyes was studying the blond.

"No. I was talking about you." Jason firmly said. "Or at least how I see you. You're one of the most wonderful human beings I have ever met. It's a pleasure to know you, Nico di Angelo."

Nico was as red as a tomato when he just blankly stared at Jason without saying a word. For five minutes.

Great. Now Jason wondered did he say something wrong. He just praised the younger boy. He can do it, can't he? An amazing person like Nico must be familiar with compliments. There's no reason why he reacted like that.

"Did I say something that makes you upset? In this case, I'm so sorry…" Jason tried to break the awkward silence.

"No, it's not your fault." Nico didn't let him finish his apology. "It's just me. I'm not very comfortable with other people make commendation for me. I just feel I'm not worth it."

"How dare you say that?!" Now Jason widened his eyes. "Not worth it? You're more than just worth it! Oh Gods, I need… we need to work on your self-esteem! I can't believe someone like you doesn't have any confidence in yourself!"

"I'm not…" Nico tried to refuse, but he sighed when his dark mysterious eyes met Jason's electric blue ones. "Alright. Do whatever you want. You're not the first person told me that. Those ones can't change anything before, nah."

"I'm not just some random person." Jason firmly said. "I'll stay by your side and patiently make you realise how wonderful human being you are."

"… I'm waiting for it."

Jason felt like he just signed in a secret unbreakable contract.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"What subjects you're gonna pick the next semester?" Jason asked when they're lying on his bed. Sex with Nico was as fantastic as usual.

"I haven't thought about it yet." Nico admitted. "Maybe Internal Medicine Rotation, Psychiatry Rotation, and Surgery Rotation? I haven't chosen my major either. Everything sounds good."

"Whatever you choose, you'll do it fine. Better than fine. Great." Jason kissed Nico's shoulder. "Hey, I'm ready for another round."

"What are you and where does your energy come from?" Nico blinked at him. "I'm tired."

"It's gonna be quick, I promise."

"Every time you say that always ends up on the opposite side. I don't believe in you anymore."

"Come on, I know you like it." Jason leaned down and kissed Nico's lips passionately.

"Can't deny that." Between their kisses, the smaller boy let out his reply. _"Hey, rallenta, mio amico…" [Hey, slow down, my friend…]_

"You're switching to Italian and you're trying to tell me to slow down at the same time?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how sexy you are when you're talking by this language, damn it."

 _"Io so. Ma mi piace prenderti in giro." [I know. But I like to tease you.]_ Nico smirked.

"I hate you." Jason breathed out. "You're such a little devil."

 _"Tu mi ami." [You love me.]_ Nico said, and Jason's heart just skipped a beat.

 _"Sì, certamente."_ _[Yes, sure.]_ Jason kissed Nico's collarbone and was satisfied when he earned a loud moan from the other. "I know your sensitive spots, Neeks."

"Now I hate you." Nico hissed. "Don't play around anymore!"

"Someone is getting impatient." Jason chuckled. "As you wish."

…

They ended up sleeping peacefully in each other's arms later.

And there's a thing that Jason couldn't understand. Nico liked the sex part. He didn't complain about their sleeping together. But every time the blond woke up, Nico usually frowned at the fact that he was asleep in his embrace.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Jason asked. If Nico doesn't like it, he won't do it anymore. Even if it makes him sad.

"I don't know." The raven-haired boy shook his head. "Sometimes I don't even understand myself."

"Don't worry. We all do at some points." Jason smiled at him.

"It's easy for me to understand things like medical stuff and even politics, but I can't figure out how I feel about other people or how should I react to my own feelings." Nico let out a heavy sigh. "Why does it need to be so hard?"

"Human is a complex creature. Our feelings are unpredictable and hard to understand." Jason told him. "It's okay. You don't need to try too hard to know everything. Sometimes it's a privilege for not knowing something."

"… I believe you this time."

"If you don't like waking up in my arms, I won't do it again in the future." Jason promised.

"It's not like that." Nico hissed. "I just don't understand why did you hold me in your sleep. After all, we're like friends with benefits. We sleep together and that should be all. Nothing more. No feelings involve."

"I think so."

"But… I feel safe. And serene in your embraces." Nico looked straight at Jason's blue eyes. "It's warm. It makes my heart race up and my face is red. I don't understand those reactions. Could you tell me why did you do this in the first place?"

"You're crying." Jason tried so hard not to sound an octave higher when his heart skipped some beats. "In your dreams."

"… What?" Nico looked at him, seemed confused.

"You were crying." Jason repeated. "Every time I woke up by your sobs, and your tears were silently running down your cheeks, I can't stand it. I have strong desire to hold you in my arms and make those sad emotions disappear. I want to keep you safe in my hug and never let you go or hurt you."

"… Why did you feel like that? You said that you want to keep me safe? You don't want to hurt me?" Nico's voice was full of disbelief, and he was shaking slightly.

"… Do I have to answer this question?" Jason's chest was aching with pain. He didn't want to be honest. He didn't want to ruin their fragile relationship.

"Please." Nico begged. When the blond looked at his dark and pleaded eyes, his heart melted. He knew he can never lie to those eyes.

"Because I like you. I like you so much that it hurts every time I see you. It hurts every time we have sex and I know I can't have you for only myself. It hurts every time I see you cry and never know the reasons why. It hurts when I see sorrows fill your eyes and you refuse to talk about it. It hurts at every single touch I share with you. _Gods, it hurts so much that I can't let go when I'm badly and madly in love with you!_ " Jason blurted out.

Nico stared at him with wide eyes. Jason felt like his heart just stopped to beat. He saw horror in those black eyes. He scared Nico by telling him his own feelings, didn't he? Gods, he just destroyed their relationship. Nico probably never wanted to see him or talk to him again after today.

And Jason felt it hurts so bad that he deserved this.

"You…! I hate you!" Nico suddenly shouted out, his eyes filled with tears. "Why don't you tell me this earlier?!"

"… What?" Now Jason was confused.

Nico glared at him. "You idiot! I'm in love with you too! I just don't know how you feel, and I was too scared that I might ruin our relationship so I didn't say anything and pretended that it was nothing between us. Gods, it hurts so much that I can touch you but can't have you for only myself! I constantly sleep with you just to see your face, hear you say my name and make love with me over and over again! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! We can save a lot of time for both of us! I hate you!"

Jason was dumbstruck. He couldn't say anything, his mind didn't function right now. All he can think about was _Oh my god Nico just said that he loves me Oh my god I can't believe it Oh my god I wanna hear it again…_

Nico gave him a very intense glare. "What're you thinking about? You don't want to hear that I love you? After what did you just spill out and I admit my feeling, that's the reaction I get?"

Jason didn't want to think anymore. He hugged Nico tightly then hungrily kissed him. Hard. And passionate.

Nico reacted with his kiss almost immediately. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowed Jason to deepen their kiss. Their tongues danced with each other in a wild rhythm, tried to dominate and control.

"I love you." Between their kisses, the blond broke for merely a second to catch some breaths and said. "Gods, Nico, I love you so much."

 _"Ti amo."_ Nico replied and Jason just lost his mind. He wanted him. _Di immortales_ , he wanted this boy so much that it hurt him deeply. But now Nico was his. All his. And he needed something to mark this moment in his memory forever.

"Nico. Make love with me. Now. I want you. Badly." Jason almost begged when he looked into the other's eyes. Nico just smiled at him.

"Anytime and anything you want. I'm all yours."

And their bodies collided together as if they have done that a thousand times. But this time was different because they already knew the other's feelings. And it's so real. So natural. And so full of love.

…

Jason ran his fingers through Nico's hair when they're done. Their chests raised up and down steadily with breaths, their eyes locked together with those tender expressions on their faces, their legs tangled together.

"Now can you tell me about your dreams?" The blond asked.

"What dreams?" The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Those ones that make you cry while you're sleeping." Jason's voice was so low and it's barely audible. "I want to know. I want to stop them. I don't want to see you cry and it hurts when I can't do anything for you."

"You hugged me every time you saw that." Nico nodded slightly. "You helped me. But alright, I can tell you."

He told Jason about his nightmares. How they haunted him every nights. How bad they could go before he can't stand his own dreams anymore and wake up with tears in his eyes. Jason just listened carefully and entwined their fingers together. Gods, his Nico suffered so much things that he can't even imagine.

When Nico finished and breathed out a heavy sigh, Jason leaned toward the smaller boy and kissed his eyelid. "I love you. Nico, I love you so much."

"So do I." His lover lazily replied, his voice was tired but happy. "So, I guess that we'll have no more secret rendezvous in the future?"

"You're mine. We don't need to keep this as a secret anymore." Jason gently answered him when his finger traced down Nico's jawline.

"Hope so. Kiss me, Jason."

…

 ** _End oneshot._**


End file.
